Never Leave Me
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Seth/Jacob. Dom/Sub. Jake's just an average gay scholar like any other but what happens when he has a run in with a certain someone. SMUT. Adopted by me, first chapter isn't mine.
1. Intro

Name: Jake Black

Bff: Bella Swan

School: La Push High

Sexuality: **Gay**

My Name's Jake I've been gay for…well my whole life but I came out when I was 13. My Dad…well lets just say he wasn't jumping for joy when I told him. Bells however well was literally jumping for joy apparently she's always wanted a gay best friend. Other than that people accepted it…well most people. There the small problem of the La Push gang they seemed to be…well let's say less excepting.

The La Push gang are a bunch of low-life dick heads basically. Sam (Biggest Dick) runs around with his little posy following him like lost puppies, however you don't want to mess with them. Which apparently, me being gay did. Let's say I sported a black and blue look for a while, not my best but Bells sorted them out.

_Flashback_

"_YOU LOW'LIFE'STHINK ITS FUNNY WELL HUH? NO ITS NOT. YES HE'S GAY AND IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU SAM AND FUCK UR LITTLE BUNCH OF PUPS AND IF YOU DARE MESS WITH HIM AGAIN I'M GONNA GRAB YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE 'EM DOWN YOUR THROAT GOT IT?"_

_Bella had been screaming for about 5 minute, I swear my ear drums almost burst. When Bella figured out that it was Sam and his posy that beat me up she went ballistic. To be honest I'm pretty sure they gonna pummel me when she leaves, however it's nice to see Sam on the end of some bull-shit. _

_End of Flashback_

That basically is how Bella ended up joining La Push high. Honestly I need Bells without her here I would be literally dead meat. It sucks to admit this but Bella defends me if you will. I'm just boney short weak Jake and she's…well Bella. We're both kinda short she's about 5.6 and I'm about 5.8 soo I'm a tad taller.

Bells should be here soon it's a knew school year. Normally Seth would take me to school but Seth decided he'd rather be in Sam's gang now so well I'm left with Bells. Don't get me wrong I love Bells and all but she's…kinda…annoying. Especially because she thinks because I'm Gay I wanna skip around arm in arm with her. Which for the record I don't.


	2. Seth

_**I am sooooooo sorry! My computer crashed and then I didn't have internet and then my plot bunnies completely deserted me! Here's a small chappie though, I **__**will **__**write more, I will force myself to lolz. Hope its to you guys' likings.**_

…...

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 3 minutes till it was time to go.

_Where the fuck is she?…_

At that moment there was a knock at his front door. Getting up, he let out a sigh of relief and strode over to meet Bella but paled when I saw Seth standing in the doorway. He stared at me for a moment, as if in a trance and reached out to touch me. I recoiled from his touch and looked away when I saw him hesitate.

_Come on Black. Man up, don't let him know he's getting to you. _

I forced my head to turn in his direction only to see that he was gone. Had I imagined that just now. A slamming of a door caught my attention and I looked towards the right to see Bella jump out of the truck I fixed up for her. She looked pissed.

_Oh shit.._

Quickly grabbing my backpack, I waited to see what had gotten up her ass today until she got in my face and practically screamed "WHAT THE FUCK WAS SETH DOING HERE?"

I looked at her surprised for a moment, confirming that I hadn't imagined it and my mind seemed to go blank as I remembered vaguely that he had no shirt on.

_He's really gotten muscular lately…wonder if he's started working out…_

I was rudely awakened out of my musings when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Letting out a yelp, I looked down and saw a reddening mark on between my chest and stomach and Bella rubbing her hand.

"Bella! What the fuck was that for!"

That just seemed to piss her off even more and she looked at me with a darkened expression as she said "Did he do anything to you?"

Quickly I shook my head no and she seemed to calm for a minute but then glanced at my clock and practically screamed in alarm. The pitch of her voice hurt my ears and I had to clamp my hand over her mouth out of pure instinct.

Instantly her hand flew up to my wrist and she practically _**drug**_ me to her truck and threw me in.

_Oh what a good day this is going to be…_ I thought sarcastically in my mind.


End file.
